Never Let Go
by gabisamore
Summary: POWERS UNFATHOMABLE TRILOGY - PART 2: What happens when Will becomes desperately ill and no one knows what's wrong with him? Will he survive? Or will Bella have to face the fact that she let him go...forever? Lewis is back; Will and Bella are broken up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I can't believe that I'm actually doing a sequel! It's crazy amazing! Note to new readers: If you haven't read Part 1: Hold on Tight, a lot of this might not make sense. Please read it first and review! **

**Shout out to: Quillcox my first reviewer to the final chapter of Hold On Tight. Thank you so much Quillcox for your sweet review. I hope you like this! **

I'm really excited about this and thanks to all those who have been with me so far! Here is the very first chapter of Never Let Go, Part 2 of the Powers Unfathomable Trilogy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2o Just Add water.**

CHAPTER 1

Lewis's POV (Cleo's house)

"Lewis!"

"Cleo!"

She flung herself into my arms and buried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly; I never wanted to let go.

"I've missed you so much," I whispered, kissing her hair.

"Me too." She said, snuggling into my arms even more. I pulled away for just a moment and looked at her beautiful face. I leaned down and kissed her gently. She stood on her tiptoes and deepened the kiss, my hand started tracing patterned on her waist and she tangled her fingers in my hair.

"Eh um..." I heard someone cough next to us. Cleo and I reluctantly broke apart and I turned and faced Cleo's dad, who looked like he was trying to avoid laughing and strangling me all at the same time. Cleo and I grinned at each other.

"Well, nice to see you back Lewis," he finally said, slapping me on the back. "I've missed your constant presence at here on weekends." H paused and thpught for a second. "And now that I think of it, all the other days of the week too."

I laughed nervously, "Nice to see you again too Mr. Setori," I replied, shaking his hand. Cleo weaved her fingers in between mine and smiled.

"Well come in Lewis, I have so much to tell you!"

"Yeah, you sure do," I said softly, pushing the hair away from her face. She giggled.

"Come on silly, she teased, "Lets go upstairs." I grinned and let her lead me inside.

"We were half way up the stairs and Mr. Setori was glaring at us lightly.

"If I don't hear talking, I'm coming up!" He shouted as we walked into Cleo's room.

Cleo and I laughed. She plopped down on her bed and I lay down beside her, turning so I was facing her.

"Okay, let's talk," I said. Her face changed from happy to worried in a split second.

"Wait, did I say something?" I said worriedly. I didn't know what I had done; I said three words, that's all.

"No, no, it's nothing you did, It's just so, so…"

"So… what?" I said curiously.

"So complicated!" She exploded. "Will and Bella aren't speaking, they never want to see each other again, Will's still need help, he's only been a merman for a few weeks now, but he won't speak to me or Rikki, Bella's gone into isolation; she quit the band, Rikki needs a new singer and is driving me crazy and, and…"

"Whoa, take it easy," I said soothing, pulling her into my arms, "I didn't realize it was so much; they never want to see each other again? Isn't that a bit much? You didn't tell me it was that bad."

She sighed, "Well, at the time, it wasn't, but I kind of thought that if they at least SAW each other than maybe they would make up…"

"Cleo…" I said warningly, "You didn't."

She hit me playfully, "Yes I did, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't take seeing them so miserable and not doing anything about it."

I sighed, "I know you meant well sweetie, but it obviously didn't work out quite right, did it?"

She shook her head a bit sheepishly.

"What exactly did happen?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I don't want to explain it all; I'm not even a hundred percent sure, but they got into another fight and I think Bella kicked Will…"

"She what?" I cried. That didn't sound like Bella.

"Will called her a two-year old with a tantrum."

"Oh boy," I said, running my fingers through my hair. "This is pretty bad. Having them broken up is one thing, but having them hating each other is quite another, if either of them get too angry, they might go and do something stupid that could blow everything."

"I know, that's why I've been trying to get a hold of both of them since then, but I've haven't been able too. They're both so stubborn!" She stood and started pacing around the room.

I stood up too, "Look, why don't I try, I'll go see Will tomorrow, or maybe I'll text him or something. I want to run a few tests on him anyway, there are a few things I need to check, and maybe while things are going on, I'll bring up the subject of Bella."

"That might work." She said thoughtfully.

"Of course it will," I said soothingly. I toyed with her fingers gently. "Now," I continued, "I think we've been talking quite enough, don't you?"

She giggled and moved a little closer. I chuckled and pulled her onto the bed with me. She squealed and swatted me lightly.

"Lewis!" She protested as I nuzzled her neck.

"Cleo!" I mimicked as I hugged her. I turned serious as I reached over and turned her chin towards me and kissed her hard.

It was good to be back.

**A/N: I know this was kind of short, but I want to work on my other story for a bit, and this is the little intro. Hopefully there was enough Clewis in it! They're my third favorite pairing; they're so cute! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was inexcusably short. I update after two reviews, so REVIEW if you want more. If you don't, review anyway and tell me to shut up and stop writing! LOL :) Thanks for reading!**

**Ella**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Peoples! New chapter! Wooooo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2o, but my daddy does! :)**

**Yeah right…I wish…**

CHAPTER 2

Sophie's POV:

I opened my cell phone and hit the "3" button, Will's speed dial. I pressed the phone to my ear and listened to it ring once, twice. Then he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sophie," I said.

"Oh, hi Soph, how are things?" I was in Japan, visiting my parents. They still were traveling, and this was the second time that they had been in Japan. The last time they had been here was when I was fifteen, seven years ago. We got so comfortable that we stayed for two years. I made several friends, one in particular that I had kept in touch with ever since, Akiko Toshina. She was a year younger than me and had been battling cancer ever since she was ten years old. I had only been in back in Japan for three weeks now when the worse had happened.

"Well, mum and dad are doing fine, they're thinking about maybe moving again, maybe to Argentina this time, you know they have friends there. They said they might make a stop in Australia on their way down."

"Oh, wow, that sounds…great, I haven't seen them in a long time." He sounded strange, as bit jumpy maybe, but I just blamed it on myself.

"How long until you get back?" He asked. I sniffed slightly, "Wait, are you crying? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I mean no," I answered sadly, taking a seat heavily.

"What's wrong?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Do you remember Akiko? The girl who used to come over our house in Japan all the time? The only one of my old friends that I've kept in touch with all this time?"

"Yeah, the one who was sick, right?"

"Right," I said, "Well, she passed away yesterday."

"Oh my god, Soph I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

I sniffed, "Yes,"

"Really?" He sounded skeptical.

I sighed, "Fine, no not really." I dabbed at my eyes with a tissue I held crumpled in my hand. Hiding things from my little brother was practically impossible, even over the phone. "Anyway, I have to stay longer, the wake is in a few days and the funeral is next week. Will you be okay by yourself for another week or so?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine, no worries, stay as long as you need." He sounded relieved. Maybe I was imagining things. "Give my love to mum and dad, tell them I can't wait to see them," he continued.

"Okay, I will," I said. "Love you,"

"Love you too, take it easy alright? I'll see you soon,"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye,"

Will's POV:

I hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. Sophie wouldn't be back for a few more weeks. That would give me extra time to figure out how on earth I was going to hide my secret from her. With the girls it was easier. None of their family were expert swimmers and divers. Sophie and I swam together all the time, even now that I wasn't in training. Now what was I supposed to do about it? I couldn't suddenly just become allergic to water after practically living in it for the past eighteen years of my life. I had no idea what I was going to do. Just then my phone buzzed. I turned it over and saw a text flash across the screen.

Hey man, just got back in town; haven't seen you for a while. Mind if I come over? Cleo told me everything.

It was from Lewis, I didn't know that he was coming home, but then again, I hadn't spoken to any of the girls for almost a week. So Lewis knew everything, at least that saved me a long drawn out explanation. I quickly typed out a message in reply.

Sounds good, anytime's fine

I scrolled through my list of contacts and found Lewis' number; it'd been awhile since I had last used it. I pressed the send button and then put down my phone. I needed a distraction from all this mess, I missed Bella like crazy, and even though I would have lots of problems once Sophie got back, I missed her too. I hadn't made all that many friends at school besides Bella and the girls, or at least none that I would want to hang out with during the summer. It had been too risky to get close to anyone then because of the girls, and since I had had Bella, I hadn't really cared, but now that I had this annoying habit of growing a tail after I touched water, it was even harder because I didn't know who I could trust. The truth was that I really couldn't trust anybody but those who already knew the secret. It was too dangerous, I couldn't get caught, and if I did I knew that it would only be a matter of time before the girls were caught as well. Maybe Bella and I weren't dating anymore, but I still cared about her more than anyone else, and Rikki and Cleo had become like my sisters. No, I couldn't ;let anything happen to them because of my own stupidity. I'd never forgive myself if something did.

For about another hour or so, I busied my self with making some detailed sketches of my latest editions to my fossil collection; I'd been finding more and more of them lately as I could swim as far and as deep as I wanted. I was just labeling the sketches when I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I called from my place at the table. I heard the door open behind me just as I stood up. Lewis poked his head through.

"Hey, long time no see!' he said. I grinned

"Great to see you mate," I said, slapping him on the back, "how are things?"

"Good, I think," He shrugged, "so, I heard about the slight, err…transformation that occurred while I was gone,"

I sighed, "so Cleo told you everything?"

He nodded, "and beside all the catching up I have to do, I also have a few other things," He set his back pack down on the table, grunting from it's weight.

"What on earth do you have in there?" I asked, amused.

"Just a few necessary items for the tests I need to run."

I frowned in confusion "What tests?"

"The ones I need to run on you," he replied, digging a notebook out of the pack. "All the girls went through standard physical tests when they became mermaids, and I plan to run the same ones on you, plus a few extras now that we know more about mermaids…errr…and mermen."

"I don't know if I like this idea or not," I said suspiciously, watching Lewis unpack about a dozen test tubes and instruments that I'd only seen in a doctor's office before.

"Oh come on, man up mate! The girls put up with it, trust me, it'll take only about an hour at the most. Maybe even less than that, and the information gained with doubtlessly be invaluable to my research in the future, seeing as you're the first merman with whom I've come into contact with."

I shook my head; "You make it sound like I'm a specimen,"

He shrugged, "for the moment you are, my specimen anyway, and if you want to avoid becoming complete stranger's, I suggest you let me run these tests. The things I find could prevent a lot of problems later."

I thought about this for a second. Finally I shrugged and nodded, "what's the harm? Go ahead,"

Lewis broke out into a grin, "Thanks a lot mate!" he said, shaking my hand vigorously, "I own you for this,"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," I muttered, taking a seat at the table, eying the all the equipment warily and wondering what the heck I had just gotten myself into. "Let's just get this over with."

Two hours later I had been poked, prodded, pulled, and pushed in every single way I knew possible, and even some ways that I DIDN'T know were possible. I was out of breath from all the land speed drill that Lewis had made me do while he timed me with a stopwatch, and from all the breath holding tests. My arm and leg were sore where he had taken blood samples, my throat hurt from all the times he had made me cough or say "ahhh" sand I had bruises from the six million times that he had made me transform. I stood up.

"Are you done yet?" I said exasperated, scratching the back of my neck, just one of the many places where he had poked me with something or another.

"Almost, almost, just be patient," Lewis said, "comparing the contents of two test tubes.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Checking the response scales from your tail had to two different chemical, that' all."

"I rolled my eyes, "honestly, what good is that going to do? How is it going to accomplish anything?"

"It would far to long to explain, just trust me, okay? And besides, I'm all finished, that was the last test."

I let my breath out in relief and collapsed on the couch. "Finally."

Leiws chuckled, as he put all his stuff away, "So," he began, "how've you've been besides this whole merman thing?" he asked, floppibg in the chair next to me. I shrugged.

"Okay I guess, Sophie's away; she won't be back for another few weeks, nothing else really." I was trying to avoid the topic of Bella, but I knew Lewis wasn't that dumb.

"Come on mate," Lweis said, turning serious, "you know what I mean, what's up with you and Bella?"

I shifted my hands restelessly, "I was waiting for for to ask that,"

"Cleo told me you weren't speaking to each other, that the last time she saw you together youb look ready to kill each lother. When I left it appeared that you were joined at the lip."

I frowned, "you mean 'hip'"

He chuckled, "no I meant LIP," he emphasized. I groaned and angrily threw a pillow at him.

"Whoa, dude chill, I was obly kidding," he defended himself. I stood up.

"Unfourtunately I didn't find it funny," I said sourly.

Leis stood up as well, "wait, so you guys seriously hate each other?" he asked confused.

I sighed exasperated, "is that what Cleo told you?"

"Something along those lines, yes,"

"Well then believe her and leave me alone," I mumbled.

"Will, I'm not dumb enough to believe something that's obviously not true. If you were mad at Bella, you wouldn't be acting like this." He paused; I said nothing.

"You still want her don't you?"

I whirled around in mix pf surprise, relief and anger. I wanted to yell, scream, just anything, bit I just nodded my head. "That obvious?" I said blandly.

He grinned, "kind of,"

I sat back down, "What am I supposed to do?" I moaned, "I want her back so much but I'm almost afraid to talk to her after what happened last time, but I…" my voice trailed off and I buried my head in my hands.

"But…what?" Lewis persisted.

I sighed and lifted my head slightly. "I love her," I whispered.

Lewis smiled, "Of course you do; you think I didn't realize that by now?" He said matter-of-factly. I looked up, "What should I do? You went through something like this with Cleo, what now?"

At that Lewis stopped smiling. "Will, in all honesty, I think that's something you need to figure out on yourself. You know you love Bella, you're acknowledging it, now it's just how far are you willing to go to get her back." I stood up quickly.

"I'm willing to do anything, everything, I don't care what or where…I just want her back." I said impulsively.

Lewis looked at me for a few seconds, "I know," he said softly, "I've been there before. Just take it slow. Don't rush things." I nodded silently.

"Well, I've got to be going," Lewis finally said, breaking the silence. He picked up his bag and was almost out the door when he turned suddenly, "Will, one more thing,"

I looked up, "yeah?"

"I know you're willing to do whatever it takes to win Bella back, but you need to prepare yourself for one possibility."

"And what's that?" I said, almost dreading the answer.

He sighed, "you need to prepare yourself for the fact that if all fails, and she's moved on than there's nothing you can do. Remember it's her life too." And with that he turned and walked out the door. I clenched my fist several times, trying to concentrate on something other than my wildly beating heart. No it wasn't possible. She couldn't move one with her life, not without me. Not my Bella, she wouldn't…

Would she?

**A/N: So Sophie's out of town for a bit longer…hmmmm….Lewis is back and we get all the cool Will/Lewis friendship. This story is going gooood..! :)**

**Lol, anyway, things are about to heat up BIG TIME, so if this story isn't already on your alerts, I would totally suggest adding it. All it takes is the push of a button…come on I know you want to! }:-) Haha Please review, I'll try to update as usual after two-three reviews. Thanks so much for reading!**

**Ella**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we are, chapter 3! I haven't had a whole lot of time to write lately, mainly because I've become obsessed with Home & Away, an Australian Soap Opera. It's SO ADDICTING! I've even written a fanfiction for it. If you're a fan of Romeo and Indi, go check it out! :) (There will also be Romeo/Ruby friendship…but I'm not sure about them as a couple. I have mixed feelings about those two….) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O Just Add Water**

CHAPTER 3

Cleo's POV:

I was in the kitchen, pulling together some drinks and snacks for our sleepover tonight. It was a full moon, another strange one and we didn't know what to expect. Lewis had warned me a million times if he had once about staying inside tonight, honestly, you'd think he was the one with the tail. He tried to talk Will into coming here for the night so that Zane and him could keep an eye on all three mermaids and the one merman together, but Will refused. He denied that it had anything to do with Bella, but we all knew better. Since their argument at Rikki's they've been avoiding each other like the plague, but honestly, who could blame them? I felt really bad about having suggested the whole thing in the first place, but thankfully Bella wasn't mad at me anymore. She had never really been mad at anyone except for Will.

I did a quick check on all the windows downstairs; they were all sufficiently covered. Then I went upstairs to start on the upstairs windows and mirrors; we didn't want ANY light coming through. We were pretty sure that tonight's moon didn't have any effect on our powers, but it was some kind of eclipse, and Lewis refused to take any chances. He had finally managed to convince Will to let him stay with him for the night, but that incidentally meant that he couldn't be here with us, which left us in Zane's "capable" hands. When Lewis realized that the only person left to watch out for us was Zane, he threw a fit, much to Rikki's amusement, but we finally managed to work things out. I glanced at my watch. The moon would be rising in about an hour and half; the girls would be here soon. I busied myself with making my room cleaner and pulling out some extra blankets and pillows.

Rikki and Bella arrived together a little while later, with Lewis right behind them, giving Zane instructions on what to do in ANY possible situation.

"Now, if Rikki were to get moonstruck and go into the backyard, the best way to lure her into the house is by using ice cream. It contradicts her powers, so she wants it. If she's in the front yard you might just try ice cubes. Now for Bella…" and he went on and on. I rolled my eyes at Bella and shook my head.

"I wonder if Zane's taking notes," I said jokingly. Bella grinned,

"I don't see how he'll remember anything if he doesn't" she said, laughing. Rikki rolled her eyes.

"Lewis, that's enough already, everything is going to be fine; we've been through weird full moons without you, you know." She said. Lewis crossed his arms.

"Yeah, like the last one, must I remind you of what happened then?"

Rikki shrugged, "a once in a lifetime incident,"

"Or do you mean a life-_changing_ incident," he said sourly, "No, no way am I letting something like that happen again. It's going against all my common sense to leave you guys here without me tonight, but Will needs to be watched closely too; this will be his first out of the ordinary moon and it would be just like him to do something stupid." He glanced at his watch.

"Look, I've got to go; I've only got a half and hour." He came over and kissed me.

"Be careful sweetheart," he said softly, wrapping me in a tight hug. I return it and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will baby, just don't worry so much, we'll be fine." He only looked half convinced, but he thankfully couldn't stay around any longer.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said, and then left through the front door, shutting it firmly behind him.

"Well, I guess we're on our own for the rest of the night," Rikki remarked, plopping her overnight bag on the couch.

"Ehem," Zane cleared his throat, "haven't you forgotten something?"

Rikki grinned teasingly, "No, I don't think so," she said, smirking. Zane looked offended.

"What about me?" he protested, "I'm going to be here; I had to put up with Lewis's play-by-play instructions for over an hour, so you'd better appreciate this," he growled. Rikki giggled.

"I was only kidding you, of course we appreciate this, right guys?" she looked at us.

"Oh sure, yeah, uh huh," Bella and I agreed quickly. Rikki turned back to Zane and kissed him and Bella and I exchanged glances. Meanwhile, Zane's hands roamed to Rikki's waist and she pushed him back against the wall.

"Rikki, I'm on duty here…" he mumbled in between kisses. She paid no attention.

"Lewis is going to kill me…" Zane protested halfheartedly. Rikki just kissed him harder.

"Not that I mind or anything," he added, finally giving in and pulling her a little closer. That was too much.

"Alright, alright, break it up you two!" I called, hands on my hips. Bella copied me and we glared at the two lovebirds. Rikki scowled, but gave Zane a little shove. He pretended to sulk.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Rikki snapped, smacking him.

"Ow! Hey!" Zane yelped, "Okay, okay, I get the message." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Men," she sniffed, "I'm going to go put my bag upstairs; I'll be right back." She shouldered her bag and turned to go up the stairs. Rikki looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, she really doesn't seem all that cut up over Will," She commented.

"Unless it's all an act…" I observed, thinking hard. Zane shook his head.

"Well, maybe Bella doesn't care, but Will's loosing it. I've never seen someone so torn up over a girl before." He said. "I saw him yesterday and he was a wreck, worrying about Bella moving on and him loosing all his chances. It was all I could do to calm him down. In the end he just went for a swim, and I haven't seen him since then."

Rikki looked concerned, "wait, does he even understand how serious this eclipse is?"

Zane nodded, "Lewis spoke to him and made him promise to take things seriously."

"And remember, Lewis will be there tonight; he'll keep Will out of any trouble." I pointed out. Just then my watch and cell phone went off simultaneously. Zane's phone went off too. I pulled out my cell first and looked at the screen. It was a text from Lewis.

"The moon is up and the eclipse is just beginning. Will and I are fine. Stay safe. I love you."

I looked up at Rikki and Zane. Zane read aloud from his phone.

"I'm counting on you mate, keep those girls inside and safe tonight. Good luck."

Zane's face went dead serious.

"Okay, you girls get upstairs now." He said. I headed up and Rikki started to reach for her bag. Zane shook his head.

"I'll get the bag, just go upstairs and make sure Bella's alright. I'll be up in a second."

"Okay," she said, "thanks." She turned to follow me and we quickly ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. Bella was sitting on the bed, playing with her hair and looking at something on her phone. She hurriedly switched it off when we walked in and slapped it facedown on the bed.

"The full moon's up." I said slowly, a bit concerned about what I had just seen. Rikki, being Rikki, wasn't as tactful.

"What were you looking at on your phone?" She asked bluntly.

"Nothing, just checking the time, that's all," Bella said quickly.

"Really?" Rikki said skeptically. "Oh then you wouldn't mind at all if I have a look too, would you?"

Bella froze, "No, don't, I was just –" but it was too late, Rikki had already grabbed the phone and had flipped it on. She unlocked the screen and revealed a picture of Will and Bella. It had been taken at Bella's birthday party, a little over six months ago. They had just started dating at the time, and they had that "madly in love" look about them. Actually, they had never lost that glowing look until the day they broke up. Rikki didn't say anything. She just looked at the phone, and then at me, and then at Bella. Bella was looking at her fingers. I was debating whether or not I should say or do anything when I heard her sniffle. That did it. I sat down beside her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back and started crying for real.

"I – miss – him…" she choked between sobs. I let her go and Rikki put her am around her shoulder comfortingly.

"Then why don't you tell him? It wouldn't surprise me at all if he feels exactly the same."

Bella shook her head. "But what if he doesn't? Then I'll look like an idiot because I still care." She cried.

Rikki and I exchanged glances. We both knew how Will felt, that is if Lewis and Zane were being on the level.

"Okay, everything's secure downstairs, why don't we…" Zane came into the room, but stopped short when he saw Bella' swollen eyes. Bella sat up a little straighter and began to wipe her eyes self-consciously.

"Is everything okay?" Zane asked slowly, looking from me to Rikki and then back at me. I sighed.

"Wait, is this about Will?" He said, showing more common sense then any other member of his sex I've come into contact for so far, even Lewis. I was surprised and it must have shown more than I thought.

"What did I say?" He said, confused.

"How did you know?" Rikki asked incredulously. He shrugged.

"Lucky guess, but I'm right aren't I?" he looked pointedly at Bella. She nodded tearfully.

"Oh boy," he sighed, pacing over to the other side of the room. He turned and looked at me.

"Did you tell her what I told you?"

I shook my head. "I didn't think I should, but now I'm not so sure." I said. Bella looked at me.

"What is it? What did you not tell me?" She asked. I looked at Zane. He nodded.

"Tell her; Will will probably kill me, but you know what? He's being a stubborn idiot."

I nodded and turned to Bella. "Bella, I don't know exactly how to put this but – "

"Oh come on, get to the point!" Rikki interrupted impatiently. "Bella, Will's a mess without you. He misses you like crazy and wants you back probably more than you want him back."

I smiled weakly, "she's right; Lewis told me that Will was really upset when he went to see him and he said straight out that he still loved you."

Bella just sat there. She looked puzzled. "But, if he still loves me, why hasn't he come and told me?"

Rikki grinned and playfully swatted Bella on the shoulder. "For the same reason as you; he's scared that you'll reject him." She shook her head. "You need to say something; you're both miserable without each other and someone has to make the first move. Guys freak over thing like this, so I think it's going to have to be you."

Bella shook her head. "I need to think about this."

Rikki threw her hands in the air. "What's there to think about? You both are falling apart, and I for one don't want to pick up the pieces unless it's completely necessary."

Bella scowled, "Rikki it's not that easy, I think we've waited too long. Maybe we still love each other, but it could be too late." She stood up,

"I need a drink," she said, heading for the door. Zane shot up and reached for her arm.

"I'll get it, I'll get it, just stick around up here okay?" He said cautiously. Bella growled and slapped his hand away.

"Just leave me alone!" She cried and walked out the door and downstairs. Zane groaned.

"Bella!" He began to follow her, but Rikki grabbed his arm.

"Zane, let her go; she needs some time alone." I nodded in agreement, but Zane shook his head stubbornly.

"The whole point of tonight is that you guys CANNOT be alone under any circumstances. I understand that's she's upset, but that just means that she's be more vulnerable," and with that he stalked out the door, calling Bella's name.

Bella's POV:

A million different emotions were running though my mind, and I needed to be by myself if I was ever going to get them sorted out. I knew one thing for certain; I wanted Will back. No, I NEEDED him back. My mind was spinning out of control; I couldn't take this anymore. I had to know now whether or not he truly did still love me. I heard Zane's footsteps as he pounded down the stairs and I heard him call me. I knew that he would never let me leave the house if I asked. I didn't think about anything but my destination as I quickly dashed out the back door and began running in the direction of the pier, full moon and eclipse forgotten. I finally realized that I needed to try and talk to Will; I only hoped that I wouldn't be too late.

**A/N: Things are starting to heat up, BIG TIME! This was a really long chapter, but I'm really happy with how it came out. Please review, it makes me so happy and really encourages me to update faster! Thank you for reading! :)**

**Ella:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, here's where the good part starts! I've been planning this ever since I started writing Hold On Tight, so I'm really excited! I really hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own H2O Just Add Water.**

CHAPTER 4

Will's POV:

I was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic, cooped up in this boat shed with all the doors locked, and all the windows locked and covered besides. It had been different when I was just helping the girls; then I could leave whenever I wanted to, and nothing would happen, but now it was different. I was freaked about what might happen if I were to see the moon, but I also was freaked about what I would do if I just stayed in here; I thought I was going to go crazy. I don't know how the girls stood it all these years. I sighed and began pacing up and down restlessly.

"Oh relax mate!" Lewis called from the couch. "You've got hours left until the moon sets; you might as well take it easy while you can."

"What do you mean, 'while I can?'" I asked nervously, spinning around to face him. "Do you think something's going to happen later?"

He shrugged, "No, but you can never rule out the possibility that something might, so I was just saying."

"Well don't just say it if you don't mean it!" I snapped, and then I did a retake. What was wrong with me anyway? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so…so…"

"Annoying, bothersome, snappish, rude, pesky, insane, idiotic, oh and just plain _stupid_, irritating, exasperating, discourteous…"

I grinned in spite of myself, "Okay, okay, I get the picture," I said, holding up my hand for him to stop.

He chuckled, "I didn't really mean it," he said apologetically. I raised my eyebrows. And he grinned, "Okay maybe I meant a few of them,' he reconsidered.

I laughed, "I thought so." I sat down beside him. "Well, now that we have that settled, what do we do for the rest of the night?"

'I don't know, didn't you say you had some new specimens that you picked up yesterday? Maybe we could catalog them?"

I nodded, "Sounds good, I'll get my laptop, the specimens are on the desk." He got up and headed for the other side of the room, and I stepped into my bedroom to grab the computer. I was leaning down to grab the cord when my eyes caught a glimmer of light. I looked up slowly and saw a bit of moonlight seeping it's way through a tear in the black paper covering my bedroom window. I stood up and walked stiffly over to the window. My fingers seemed to be moving by themselves as they reached out and pulled the rest of the paper away, flooding my room with moonlight. I stared at it, a strange feeling coming over me; I felt safe and calm, not afraid and crazy like I thought I would. I felt as sane as I had before, but I also had this weird feeling that something wasn't right. I something was wrong, and I knew it, I felt it, my head was pounding and suddenly everything went dark and something flashed before my eyes. It was so quick but there was not mistake. It was Bella, she was walking and then someone or something grabbed her. It looked…like water. Then just as quick as it had come, it was gone. I blinked my eyes, and saw the moon again. I was trying to puzzle out what was happening when Lewis walked in.

'Hey Will, you're taking an awfully long time to get the…" he broke off whatever he was saying when he saw me at the window. "Oh no," he groaned.

"Will? Seriously? You couldn't make tonight just a little easier? Honestly, I had everything all set up. NOTHING could have gone wrong!" He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

I turned away from the window, "Take it easy, nothing's wrong. I saw the moon but I feel fine, I don't suddenly have an overwhelming desire to swim o anything like that."

He looked at me suspiciously. "Is this some kind of a ruse?" He questioned, "Cause the girls have tried this before."

I sighed, 'no, this is not a ruse; I'm totally on the level with you. I am fine, I promise."

He shrugged, "Okay, then, but I'll be keeping a close eyes on you." He warned.

I smiled nervously, "about that…' I began.

"Ah ha!" He shouted triumphantly. "I knew this was just a trick!"

I groaned, 'No, it's just that – l" I paused.

'Just that what/" He asked skeptically.

I sighed, "Look, after II saw the moon, I did feel strange, I'll admit that, but I also saw something else. It was like a vision or something. I saw Bella and she was in trouble. Lewis,' I said seriously. 'I have to go and make sure she's okay. I saw something happening, and I need to know."

Lewis put his hand out. 'Relax, I'm going to text the girls and see. Then you won't have to go anywhere.

'But I – " I began.

'No buts" he said sternly. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed a quick message.

"Cleo should respond in a few seconds and you'll see for yourself that everything is one hundred percent fine and that you are worrying over nothing." He assured me, but I wasn't convinced. I knew what I had seen, and no text message was gonna be enough to convince me otherwise. Lewis's phone beeped.

"Here we are," he said, switching on his phone, "now, Cleo says…" he stopped abruptly.

'What, what, what's happened?" I said nervously.

Lewis shook his head. 'I don't believe this,' he said slowly. "Bella's gone missing and Zane's out looking for her. The two girls are alone. He jumped up and grabbed his backpack, heading for the door.

"Wait, where are YOU going?" I asked.

"I'm going to stay with the girls, I know I couldn't stop you from looking for Bella now, I wouldn't let anything stop me if it was Cleo. Just try and use common sense and stay safe okay?" He cautioned. "Now, hurry up!"

I didn't need any more encouragement. I shot out of the door and practically knocked Lewis down as I flew past. Then I stopped abruptly and looked up at the moon.

Lewis looked at me strangely. "What are you doing?" He asked. I didn't answer. I waited to find out where I needed to go. The moon had shown me what was happening, surely it could show me where. Then I knew. Mako. I felt an unseen force pull me towards the edge of the dock and to the water and I dived in without hesitating. I changed and surfaced quickly, paddling my tail hard to keep afloat.

"Mako?" Lewis said worriedly.

I nodded.

"I've got to go," he said hurriedly, "I don't like the idea of Cleo and Rikki alone during all this, but just promise me you'll take care of yourself.' He said.

"I promise,' I said solemnly, "Now go, the girls need you way more than I do right now." He nodded and turned quickly, jogging down the pier until he was out of sight. I was about to head under when I heard a scream in the distance. It sounded like Bella.

"Oh god,' I gasped, "Lewis!" I called, hoping that he was within hearing distance. He appeared a few seconds later, running towards me.

'It's Bella, something grabbed her…like the tentacle…heading for Mako…go NOW!" Lewis was gasping for breath, partly because of the running and of pure fear. He turned without another word and ran back up the dock and in the direction of Cleo's house. I had been right. Something had happened, and it was all connecting with Mako. Why was I not surprised? I set my jaw determinedly and dived beneath the waves and began to speed swim towards Mako. I didn't care if Bella and I were dating or not dating, angry or upset, right now I forgot everything but the fact that the girl I loved was in trouble, and I was the only one who could save her now.

Bella's POV:

After I left the house, I didn't stop to think about all the danger I was putting myself into. I didn't think about The Ocean that was beckoning me with its irresistible force. I didn't think about the moon that was bathing me in it's eerie light. All I thought of was Will. That was my first mistake.

I was nearing the pier were Will's boathouse was situated when I felt like something was watching me. I figured that it was probably the moon, it always was on nights like this, and I was actually surprised that I wasn't moonstruck. I'd seen the moon several times without even thinking twice about it, but so far nothing had happened. I was beginning to slow down my pace when something grabbed me from the back. I tried to scream, but words wouldn't come out. It was like the tentacle that had grabbed Rikki and had grabbed me during the whole mess with the comet. The water enclosed me, wrapping its strange fingers around my body like a net. Then it flashed back under the sea and began pulling me at lighting speed through the water. I couldn't tell where we were going; I couldn't even tell which way was up or down, but I was pretty sure we were heading for Mako. I was terrified, and the worst part was that I knew nobody would be looking for me. Zane would never let the girls come find me, and he couldn't swim fast enough. By the time he even realized that I was at Mako, it would probably be too late.

Will's POV

I don't think that I've ever swum so fast before; I got to Mako in record time. The water around the island felt uneasy, and I knew Bella must be close by. I was in the pool before you knew it and I surfaced quickly. I shook the water out of m eyes and looked around. Then I saw her. In the center of the pool was Bella, incased in a tower of water that seemed to be trying to strangle her. Her eyes flew open and her mouth moved, but I couldn't hear a sound. Her gaze fastened on me, and her eyes pleaded for help.

Bella's POV:

I saw Will and my heart jumped. I didn't know why he was here; I thought he was with Lewis. I tried to call out to him, but I don't think he could here me. I was scared, but I felt safer somehow, because I knew Will was here, and I knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

A/N: The next chapter is going to be my favorite; actually I plan to get started on it right away so stay tuned! :) Thanks for reading! :-D


	5. AUTHORS NOTE: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Okay, this note is for all the readers of my stories at gabisamore. I just wanted to let you know that these H2O and H&A stories are no longer being updated; I have made my own account and switched all my stories there. My new account is daydreambeliever321. These stories might be deleted at some point, but I really hate to loose the reviews so I'm hesitating. For all of you who have my stories on you favorites and followers, or myself as an author on your favorites and followers, please switch to my new account. I'm sorry for all the confusion, but it was about time I got my own account. I'll be updating each and every one of my In Process stories within a day or so, just so you'll be able to see them all at the top of the fan bases. A huge thank you to gabisamore for letting me use her account all this time! :) Go check out her hunger games fic! It's really good! Thank you so much for your support and once again, so sorry for all this fuss! :)**

**Ella:)**


End file.
